


A Blessed Husband

by HappyHappyReader



Series: A.Mills - Librarian [3]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHappyReader/pseuds/HappyHappyReader
Summary: Abbie Visits With Ichabod on Valentine's Day.This is another outtake for A.Mills - Librarian and was written especially for 2019 Ichabbie Valentine.





	A Blessed Husband

“Mama, stay there. Let me help you out of the car.”

Abbie sat patiently in the passenger seat for her son, Gustas, to open the door for her, “Thank you, baby.”

The day was very cold, and snow was still on the ground from the most recent storm, but thankfully most of it had melted in the last two days. Abbie was bundled up against the weather, her sturdy cane by her side in the car.

“The ground is probably damp,” he replied, helping Abbie out of the car.  At ninety-three, she looked a good decade younger even though her hair had long gone gray and she was slightly stooped over with age. Although Abbie was physically frail, her mind and spirit were as strong as ever, “I know, but I’ll be alright. I need to do this alone.”

“Mama,” he cautioned.

“ _Alone_ ,” Gustas heeded her sharp tone even after 58 years of life. There would be no arguing with Grace Abigail Mills Crane. Not today.

Gustas sighed.  Lily would kill him if anything happened to their mother. But frankly, Augustas Crane was more scared of his mother than he was of his sister. He was no fool, “Ok, it’s not far. I’ll be right here,” he said, “Please be careful, Mama.”

Touching his arm slightly, she promised, “I will, baby boy. I will.”

Abbie used her cane to provide much needed support as she carefully walked up the small hill and down the walkway to her destination, coming to stand in front of the final resting place of her husband of sixty-two years, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ichabod,” Abbie smiled, seeing him clearly in her mind.

“Are you ok, Mama,” Gustas asked, raising his voice to be heard. “I’m fine,” Abbie called over her shoulder before turning back to the love of her life, “His hands will start twitching soon,” she chuckled, “The older he gets, the more and more he’s like you.”

Abbie continued, “This is my first Valentine’s Day without you. Doesn’t seem right, but seeing all of our grandkids cheered me up this morning. I have a basket full of candy waiting for me back at the house – not that I’ll eat any of it,” she deadpanned but turning serious with the heartache, “No donuts, though – I couldn’t take that.”

“I woke up thinking about you…about all the Valentine’s over the years. When you proposed,” Abbie smiled, the memory bittersweet, “When we were pregnant with Lily and then with Gustas. When we spent Valentine’s Day in Paris before our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary.” Abbie shifted, leaning more on her cane so she could caress the top of the headstone, “All of them were so good, Ichabod. You made them beautiful and I miss you so much,” she blinked back tears, “But I know it won’t be too many more years before I see you again.”

“Mama?” Abbie didn’t turn around at the sound of her son’s voice, gathering her composure – Lily and Gustas worried enough about her as it was, “Everyone will be wondering when we’re getting back,” he reminded her, “They’re holding lunch for us.”

At that Abbie did turn slightly with a smile, “And if LJ has to wait too long for her food, there will be hell to pay. If she is not my sister reincarnated.”

Gustas returned Abbie’s smile, stepping forward to stand beside her in front of the headstone, “I miss him,” he paused around the sudden lump in his throat, “but I’m really glad he got his wish.”

“Yes,” Abbie took Gustas’ hand, squeezing lightly with affection, “He wanted to go first and he did – holding me in his arms.”

“I hope I’m that lucky,” Gustas and Damien were still going strong after thirty-three years of marriage, two kids and a grandchild on the way, “I hope so too,” Abbie replied, looking at the headstone, “I still cannot _believe_ your father did this,” she shook her head in disbelief.

“He insisted,” Gustas replied, “Made Lily and I both promise. That’s why we needed the extra tall headstone.”

“I figured,“ Abbie smirked over at her son, still holding his hand, “When Lily asked me if I knew… “ her head still shaking, “Of course I didn’t know! I wouldn’t have let him get away with this  - this _foolishness_. He was so much more –“

“Not to him, he wasn’t,” Gustas said with quiet gentleness, “We should get going, Mama.”

“Ok,” Abbie acknowledged, bending at the waist over the top of the headstone. Gustas made sure his grip on her was gently firm and true, “I love you, baby, “ Abbie whispered with a kiss to the cold stone, “I’ll see you in a little while. Say hi to everyone for me.”

Abbie gave Ichabod one more loving pat and taking Gustas’ elbow, made her way back to the beautiful family they had created together.

____________

 

Ichabod Charles Crane

1983-2079

 

I was the Blessed Husband of Grace Abigail Mills Crane

And Father of Our Children, Elizabeth and Augustas

All My Other Achievements Were Immaterial in Comparison

 

 


End file.
